SPRING RAIN (Poetry)
by NaruGankster
Summary: Hujan di musim semi turun, mencegah kepulanganmu, taukah kau isi hatiku terhadapmu? #NHFD8th/Future/MindtoRnR


**SPRING RAIN (POETRY) © NARUTO**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **NARUHINA**

 **AU**

 **T**

 **WARNING! : TYPO**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 _ **Hujan di musim semi turun, mencegah kepulanganmu, taukah kau isi hatiku terhadapmu?  
**_ _._

.

.  
"Haah, Hujan lagi ..." keluh seorang pemuda berambut pirang entah pada siapa.

Tampang kesal kentara di antara wajahnya yang bertanda lahir itu. Bagaimana tidak? Rasanya hari ini pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu seperti dibohongi oleh tayangan ramalan cuaca yang biasa ditonton ayahnya setiap pagi.

Di mana, acara yang menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa dengan kemeja dan rok mini itu mengatakan, jika hari ini akan cerah berawan. Jadi dengan percaya diri, ia tidak membawa payung oranye bermotif jeruk miliknya hari ini.

Didongakan wajahnya menuju langit yang begitu tidak bersahabat, meski hujan di musim semi ini tidak begitu lebat tetap saja bayangan masuk angin menghantuinya. Tapi sekolah semakin sepi, dan Naruto tidak suka itu, bagaimana jika ada hantu? Oh tidak, Naruto lebih takut hantu dari pada sakit.

"Ya sudahlah, hujannya kecil ini ..." gumamnnya sambil mulai melangkahkan sebelah kakinya. Tapi langkah itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara lain di sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa bawa payung, bagaimana ini?" Ucap suara itu.

Naruto pun kembali memundurkan langkah, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu. Dilihatnya seorang gadis mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama, menatap risau pada rintikan hujan di depannya.

Gadis berseragam longgar itu memiliki tubuh mungil, dengan rambut lurus berwarna ungu gelap menjutai panjang membingkai pipi chubbynya yang merona karena dingin. Naruto tidak bisa menampik pesona yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Belum lagi ketika mata serupa bulan milik si gadis menatap pemuda itu bingung karena merasa diperhatikan.

Eh? Gadis itu menatap dirinya? Aduh!

Dengan cepat dan kikuk, Naruto kembali mengarahkan matanya ke rintik hujan. Jakun di lehernya bergerak naik turuh merasakan cemas, takut jika gadis di sebelanya ini menganggap ia lelaki aneh.

Hening menyertai, hingga suara gugup nan lembut menyapa telinga tan itu. "Eeh .. etto, Na ... Namikaze-san kan?"

"Ehh.. iya, Kau Hinata dari kelas dua-A kan?" Tanya balik Naruto pada gadis itu. Pemuda itu sulit percaya, siswi yang selalu dibicarakan seantero sekolah, berada di sampingnya. Belum lagi gadis itu mengenal siswa pembuat onar sepertinya.

"Iya, Na ... Namikaze-san belum pulang?" Tanyanya lagi pada pemuda yang sedang merasa beruntung itu.

"Ehh? Hehe iya aku ... ehm, lupa membawa payung."

"Souka naa," balas gadis itu mengerti, bersamaan dengan itu sebercak rona merah menguar di kedua pipinya yang berisi, belum lagi degupan jantung yang tak bisa ia kontrol ikut mengiringi.

.  
.

.

Rintik hujan belum mau mengalah, bagai masih ingin menjebak dua remaja beda gender yang sedang disibukan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang laki-laki nampak berfikir ingin membicarakan apa pada gadis di sampingnya, dan si gadis itu sendiri sedang menormalkan detak jantungnya.

'Sigh' Naruto menghela nafas sepelan mungkin, ia tidak ingin gadis itu tersinggung. Dengan malas ia menata rintik hujan yang bagai membentuk tirai di depannya. Sampai kapan ia harus di sini? Ia kan harus...

"Astaga!" Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Menekan kasar finger print di bawah layar dan tampaklah layar yang menyala, menunjukan sebuah grafis jam di sudut atas layar. "MATI AKU SAMA NENEK TUA ITU!"

"A ... ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir, karena sedari tadi tingkah pemuda itu tak luput dari amethysnya, gadis itu terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba teriak dan menggerutu sendiri.

"Eh? Ah ... Maaf. Tapi, Aku sepertinya harus pergi sekarang, Hyūga-san." Jawab Naruto tidak enak, karena ia harus meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Hee? Ta ... Tapi masih hujan, Namikaze-san. Kau yakin?" Kekhawatiran masih jelas di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Yaah ..." gumam Naruto sambil membuka blazer sekolah yang ia kenakan, lalu menyampirkannya ke kepala. "Aku sudah terlambat, lagi pula hujan musim semi tidak terlalu lebat. Aku duluan ya, Hyūga-san"

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat gadis itu sebelum ia pergi, mata birunya melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit kepala kuningnya artikan, "Ha'i ... Hati-hati ne, Namikaze-san." Salam gadis itu padanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Hinata, setelah itu tubuh tingginya berbalik kembali mengahadap rintik hujan. Sambil melangkah keluar, shappirenya menatap nanar pada jalan basah di depannya, menyayangkan kenapa wilayah sekolah bisa sesepi ini. Bagaimana jika ada yang berbuat jahat pada gadis itu?

'Haah' Naruto kembali berhenti, ketika langkah kakinya sudah semakin dekat dengan jalanannya yg basah. Kepala kuning yang kini bertudung blazer itu menoleh, menatap kembali gadis Hyūga yang sedang menunduk dengan khawatir. "Yo, Hyū ... Hyūga-san"

"Eh?" Kepala berbalut surai indigo itu terangkat, sedikit kaget dengan panggilan dari siswa di depannya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata tiba-tiba.

"A ... apa?" Tanpa izin rona merah kembali bersemu di pipinya dan jantung gadis itu sudah bagai saingan langit yang kini bergemuruh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, dattebayo." Naruto kini kembali berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "kau tenang saja! Aku akan melindungimu ... eh? Maksudku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu basah kuyub." Rona merah ikut menghinggapi wajah pemuda itu ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"A ... apa, tidak apa-apa? Namikaze-san yakin?"

"Hmm! Serahkan padaku, oke!" Seru Naruto percaya diri.

Setelah Hinata mengangguk, Naruto langsung mengurangi jarak antara mereka. Pemuda itu merapatkan dirinya di samping si gadis lalu mengangkat blazer miliknya untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Beruntung, tubuh Hinata jauh lebih pendek dan kecil darinya, sehingga mungkin lebih mudah melindungi gadis itu dari hujan nanti.

Sementara Hinata, gadis itu sedang sibuk menahan napas ketika Naruto dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Tapi ia menyadari sesuatu begitu Naruto mengangkat tangannya, Ia menoleh. "Na ... namikaze-san! Blazermu nanti basah, lebih baik pakai punyaku saja!" Usul Hinata, sambil bersiap melepas blezernya.

Naruto menoleh. "Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula kalau pakai punyamu, itu tidak akan cukup untuk kita berdua, ukuran tubuhmu jauh lebih kecil dari aku tahu."

Gadis itu termenung dalam posisinya, rona merah sepertinya enggan meninggalkan pipi itu, belum lagi jantungnya yang sama-sama tak bisa diajak kompromi. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan pemuda yang juga ikut termenung di depannya ini. Tapi karena saat ini, jarak wajahnya dan Naruto begitu dekat, bahkan hangat nafas yang berhembus dari Hidung macung pemuda itu begitu terasa di wajahnya.

Mereka terus saling bertatapan, seolah wajah di depan mereka adalah pemandangan sempurna yang tak boleh terlewatkan. Suara rintik hujan bagai lagu romantis untuk mengiringi rasa hangat yang sedang menelusup di relung hati masing-masing. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya mereka disini. Bagai dunia hanya ada di dua pasang bola mata bewarna kontras itu. Tapi, dunia ini tidak hanya seperti itu, bukan?

JJDAARR

Gemuruh kini tidak hanya mengancam, tapi gemuruh sudah mengeluarkan petirnya. petir yang menyadarkan kesadaran sepasang remaja, karena sedari tadi saling terjebak pesona.

" ahh, Su ... suara petirnya kencang sekali ya, dattebayo? Aku sampai kaget." kata Naruto mencoba memecah kecanggungan antara mereka, Tanpa berniat mengurangi jarak.

"Umm, A ... aku juga." Balas gadis tertunduk malu.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita pergi!"

Mereka pun melangkah beriringan menembus Hujan, sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengurangi kesempatan bulir-bulir itu menabrak perlindungan mereka. Dan kembali berjalan saat terasa hujan sudah tidak terlalu kejam.

Langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan aspal yang basah, menjadi satu-satunya musik yang menjadi pengiring perjalanan mereka. Dua sejoli yang lebih memilih menembus hujan untuk pulang. Hujan musim semi yang biasanya berintensitas rendah memang tidak terlalu merepotkan, tapi jika kau berlama-lama di bawahnya, basah tetap saja akan jadi hasil.

"Jika hujan musim semi seperti ini, aku jadi teringat dengan sajak puisi kuno."

Mendengar gadis di sampingnya bersuara, Naruto dengan antusias menoleh. Kenapa ia begitu antusias? Tentu karena sedari tadi mereka berjalan, hanya dirinyalah yang memulai pembicaraan, itu pun tidak banyak dan sisanya hanya keheningan yang menemani. Tapi kini gadis itu membuka suara lebih dulu, ia senang sekali entah kenapa.

"Benarkah, seperti apa itu?" Tanya Naruto semangat, selain itu ia memang kurang ahli dalam pelajaran sastra, mungkin hampir semua pelajaran kecuali olahraga.

"Ehmm ... 'Hujan musim semi turun, mencegah kepergianmu, tahukah kau isi hatiku?' Begitu." Dengan suara lembut Hinata menyebutkan itu. Puisi yang hampir saja menggambarkan isi hatinya di sekolah tadi. Pipinya tentu kembali merona mengingat itu.

"Hoo, aku tidak mengerti hal seperti itu, dattebayo. Lalu kau tahu arti puisi itu?"

"Eh ... etto!" Hinata tersentak, entah kenapa ia malu mengatakan tafsiran dari pusi yang baru ia sebutkan. Padahal tadi di sekolah ia tidak melakukan itu, harusnya tidak apa-apa kan? Lama berpikir Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangan mencari sesuatu, beruntung ia melihat halte bis tujuannya. "Na ... Namikaze-san, aku baru mau bilang ... kalau kau bisa antar aku sampai halte bis saja."

"Eh kanapa? Masih hujan kan?" Tanyan Naruto heran, tidak menyadari Hinata berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ru ... rumahku cukup jauh, harus pakai bis untuk ke sana. Lagi pula, tadi kau bilang kau sudah terlambatkan? Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Yah setidaknya, untuk ini Hinata tidak berbohong.

"Benar begitu? Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo ke halte itu." Mereka pun berjalan ke arah helte.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto langsung menurunkan blazernya yang sudah lumayan basah dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Lalu memijit ringan lengannya karena sedikit merasa pegal dan kebas.

Hinata yang melihat itu merasa tidak enak, karena dirinya Naruto harus lebih meregangkan tangan untuk melebarkan blazer agar mereka tetap kering. Dengan sedikit ragu ia mendekati pemuda itu. Duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat seukuran genggaman tangan dengan tutup berlambang klan Hyūga.

Hinata membuka benda itu, lalu sedikit mencolek isinya yang seperti krim. Kemudian dangan lembut gadis itu meraih lengan yang sedang dipijit Naruto asal. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Naruto lumayan terkejut dengan yang dilakukan gadis Hyūga itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak abnormal dan pipinya terasa memanas. Iya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya selama ia berada di samping gadis ini sedari tadi.

"Eh? I ... itu apa?" Lamunan tetang gadis itu terhenti saat benda asing nan hangat terasa menyentuh permukaan kulit lengannya, bersamaan dengan pijatan lembut dari tangan mungil Hinata.

"Ah, ini ... ini salep tradisional dari klan kami, resep leluhur." Jawab Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto karena fokus dengan pijatannya di lengan kekar itu. "Karena aku juga ... kau jadi begini. Terima kasih, Namikaze-san."

"Ahahah," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Hatinya merasa senang karena ini. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sudah seharusnya aku menolong temanku. Lagi pula aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kau mau melakukan ini, Hyūga-sa..."

"Hinata ... " potong gadis itu pada ucapan Naruto. "Namikaze-san bisa memanggilku, Hinata saja. Se ... sebanarnya, tidak terlalu nyaman di panggil dengan marga." Hinata menyudahi kegiatannya dan menutup kembali salep itu sebelum memasukannya lagi ke tas. Lalu berdiri, karena bis tujuannya sudah tiba.

Sementara Naruto, ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata saat sibuk dengan tasnya sampai gadis itu berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ada apa dengan pikirannya, kenapa hanya dengan perkataan dan perlakuan gadis itu yang lembut, ia bisa sebegitu bingungnya?

Naruto tersentak begitu melihat punggung gadis itu yang menjauh karena mendekati bis di depannya. Naruto berfirasat, jika ia tidak mengejar dan menarik lengan gadis itu agar menoleh padanya, pemuda pirang itu akan menyesal. "Hinata!"

"Ehh?" Yang dipanggil sedikit kebingungan saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, tapi hatinya juga menghangat ketika Naruto menyebut namanya.

"Hina ... Hinata, aku ..." Firasat sialan! Hanya berdasarkan itu ia melakukan ini? Lalu sekarang apa yang akan ia katakan setelah memanggil dan mengahalangi gadis itu masuk bis?

"Ada apa, Namikaze-san?" Tanya gadis itu masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Ah ... Naruto! Kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto! A ... aku ingin mengatakan itu, hehehe." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya lagi dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Mata bulan itu membulat sempurna, tapi kembali berpendar lembut untuk menampakan reaksi senang pada pemuda itu, tentu dengan senyuman juga.

"Umm, aku mengerti, Na ... Naruto-kun?" Menyebut nama itu secara langsung saja sudah membuat hatinya membuncah senang, entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu menanti hal ini. Saat di mana tak ada jarak yang berarti untuk dirinya dan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kesal? Siapa yang tidak?  
Harusnya ia tidak perlu terburu-buru berpisah dengan Hinata, atau bahkan dirinya bisa langsung mengantar gadis itu pulang ke rumanya. Tapi gara-gara sang nenek yang berpesan padanya untuk mampir, karena rumah milik neneknya ini sedang kosong, ia tidak berani membantah. Tapi begitu ia tiba di rumah bergaya tradisional itu, ternyata sang kakek sedang asik menonton film dewasa di sini.

Apanya yang kosong? Otak kakek tua itu yang kosong.

"Heeh, Gaki! Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" Suara serak nan berat khas pria tua, memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Huh," Naruto menatap malas sang kekek yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, ramen. "Aku sedang kesal! Lagi pula, kenapa sih Jii-chan tidak bilang kalau mau kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Aduh kau ini! Dari tadi tanya itu melulu!" Gerutu pria manula berambut putih itu, lalu meneguk minuman di depannya.

"Aku bertanya terus, karena kau belum juga menjawabnya, kuso Oyajii!" Balas Naruto bertambah kesal.

"Haah, baiklah. Aku tidak bilang pada kalian, yah karena aku tahu kalian akan menjemputku di bandara. Padahal aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu, untuk mencari inspirasi novelku."

"Haah, masih saja meneruskan novel hentai itu! Harusnya aku dan Hinata tadi ..." Naruto tersentak, kenapa ia malah ingin menceritakan gadis itu pada kakeknya yang mesum? Kenapa juga ia jadi merasa malu begini?

"Hinata siapa? Hee ... Kuso gaki ini sudah punya pacar rupanya, Ahahaha" goda Jiraiya pada Naruto yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

"Bukan, Jii-chan! Ka ... kami baru akrab tadi, jadi ..."

"Hoo, jadi kau baru jatuh cinta padanya, hee?" Tanya sang kakek sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, konyol.

Jatuh cinta?  
Benarkah, Naruto jatuh cinta? Pada gadis itu? Gadis yang menjadi incaran banyak pria di kelas atau bahkan sekolahnya. Kalau benar ia harus apa?

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto! Kalau butuh saran, tanyalah pada Jii-chanmu ini! Jiraiya si penakluk wanita!" Seru sang kakek sambil bergaya dengan aneh. Naruto kembali menatap malas kakeknya yang tidak tahu umur itu.

Suara rintik hujan yang semula berhenti, kembali terdengar. Menandakan jika langit belum merasa cukup untuk menyiram bumi. Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela untuk melihat rintikan air itu. Pikirannya kembali menerawang, mengingat saat-saat ia bersama Hinata tadi di hujan seperti ini.

Mengingat suara lembut nan indah gadis itu yang selalu menanggapi ucapannya, rona merah yang selalu hinggap di pipinya, dan sentuhan lembut jemarinya pada kulit Naruto. Semua kenangan itu bagai foto-foto yang membentuk mozaik dalam pikirannya dan membentuk gambaran yang lebih indah. Cinta benar kah itu?

ah, kenapa ia jadi melankolis begini? Dirinya bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan puisi romantis yang Hinata sebutkan waktu itu, tapi kenapa ...

"Benar, puisi itu apa maksudnya ya?" Naruto berbalik dan kembali ke meja makan. Mungkin kakeknya yang bergerak di bidang sastra tau sesuatu. "Jii-chan ... kau tahu sesuatu soal, puisi kuno?"

Jiraiya yang sebelumnya kembali asik menyantap ramen instannya, harus berhenti lagi. "Puisi kuno?"

"Iyaa,"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya itu, seperti bukan dirimu saja." Balas Jiraiya malas, dan kembali menyumpit mienya.

"Ukhh ... aku serius! Jii-chan bisa tidak menafsirkan puisi ini ... ehmm?" Sial dia malah lupa di saat begini, tampang berpikir ia tampilkan. "Etto, 'Hujan musim semi turun, mencegah pe ... pergi, tahukah isi hatiku?' ARRGGGHH AKU LUPA!"

" 'Hujan musim semi turun, mencegah kepergianmu, tahukah kau isi hatiku?' "

Mata Naruto tebelalak, senyuman tak terkontrol nampak dari bibir itu. Mungkin ini hal terbaik yang pernah Jii-chan itu katakan selain soal hal mesum. "iya benar begitu! Wah Jii-chan hebat! Apa artinya itu?" Tanya Naruto senang dan antusias.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan puisi cinta, hah gaki?" Tanya jiraiya masih fokus pada mie.

"Hee? Puisi cinta? Itu puisi cinta?" Naruto malah bertanya balik mendengar pertanyaan sang kakek.

"Dasar payah! Dari tulisannya saja, itu jelas puisi cinta dari buku puisi kuno Manyoshu!" Geram Jiraiya, menunjuk Naruto dengan sumpitnya kesal. "Kau bolos ya, di pelajaran sastra?"

"Ehh ... tidak kok! Aku hanya lupa ..." Naruto termenung, perasaan hangat menjalar di dadanya saat tahu puisi yang diucapkan sang gadis adalah puisi cinta, bolehkah Naruto berharap? "Jadi, bisa Jii-chan tafsirkam puisi itu?"

"Haaah, kau ini! Maksudnya, kau tahukan hujan di musim semi itu biasanya hanyalah seperti gerimis?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"jadi ... penulisnya berusaha mengungkapkan, 'apa bila aku mencoba mencegahmu pergi hanya karena hujan sekecil itu, maka coba tebak isi hatiku.' Begitulah!" Ucap Jiraiya dan menampilkan wajah sok pintarnya.

"Hee? Memang apa isi hati si penulis puisi?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah polos, benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari kakeknya.

GUBRAK

Rasanya Jiraiya ingin mencolok mata sang cucu yang menatap dirinya polos dengan sumpit, pantas saja Naruto tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis ke rumah, pikiran romantisnya saja sedangkal itu.

"Kau ini! Untuk apa si penulis menahan orang itu pergi dengan alasan hujan yang kecil? Kalau bukan karena si penulis ingin tetap bersama orang itu lebih lama dan juga karena si penulis menyukai orang itu!" Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar, menahan kesabaran sang cucu yang tuna asmara.

"Wooahh ... jadi begitu! Aku mengerti Jii-chan! Jadi ketika kekasihnya ingin pulang, si penulis mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan alasan yang sepele seperti gerimis itu."

Jiraiya mengangguk lega, karena akhirnya bocah itu mengerti. Tapi dia masih sedikit penasaran dengan penyebab Naruto tiba-tiba tertarik hal seperti ini. "Yang sangat ingin kau tahu itu, kenapa?"

"Heee ... tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Jii-chan! Sudah ya, aku mau ke kamar 'HOAAAM' ngantuk!" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, berniat untuk ke kamar.

"Heh, Gaki! Kau tidak habiskan ramenmu?" Tatap Jiraiya curiga.

"Aahh, Jii-chan! Sebegitunya kau mencintaiku ya? Sampai menghentikanku dengan alasan sepele, uuh, manisnyaa~" Goda Naruto pada Jiraiya, dengan memanyunkan bibirnya manja.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI KE LUAR BIAR DISAMBAR PETIR, KUSO GAKI!" Geram Jiaraiya dan membuat Naruto lari sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

"HAHAHA ... Terima kasih, Jii-chan!"

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu sudah sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis itu. Selama itu pula banyak yang terjadi dengan pikiran ataupun ke sehariannya. Setiap hari pikiran pria oranye itu selalu dipenuhi dengan Hinata, bahkan tubuhnya tak bis terkontrol untuk melihat gadis itu ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

Dalam seminggu itu pula bukan waktu yang lama untuk Naruto menyadari ia sudah jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana Hyūga Hinata tidak menjadi pujaan semua pria di sekolahnya? Gadis itu pintar, rendah hati dan ramah pada siapa pun tanpa pandang bulu. Bahkan pada anak sepertinya. karena semua image bodoh yang diterimanya, ia bak menjadi pelawak bagi teman-teman. Apa pun yang pemuda itu katakan tidak pernah dianggap serius, jadi dia lebih senang mengikuti keputusan orang-orang yang lebih pandai darinya untuk kelas.

Namun Hinata, Gadis itu berbeda. Selama bertemu dengan Hinata secara tidak sengaja lalu sejenak mengobrol, Naruto merasa pendapatnya didengarkan. Bahkan mungkin gadis itu terlihat antusias dengan pendapatnya.

Seperti saat ini ... Naruto yang sengaja ingin melihat gadis itu di perpustakaan, malah mendapat kesempatan lebih mengobrol dengan Hinata. Meski dengan nada gugup, ia dengan senang hati menceritakan kesenangannya akan puisi kuno. Dan Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk kagum akan setiap tafsiran Hinata karena selalu romantis.

" ... karena itulah, a ... aku menyukai puisi kuno karena suka menafsirkannya, itu seru loh. Eh ... Naruto-kun?" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya karena menyadari mata biru lelaki di depanya memandang intens. Membuat jantung Hinata lebih tidak normal dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa berhenti bercerita?" Balas Naruto, tanpa berhenti memandang lembut gadis itu.

"A ... apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Ceritaku membosankan ya?" Mata bulan gadis itu menyendu.

"Ehh? Ahaha tidak kok! Aku suka semua tafsiran puisi yang kau ucapkan, Hinata! Tapi aku lebih suka yang mengucapkannya." Ucap Naruto spontan, membuat gadis itu membelalakan matanya.

"Aa ... apa? Kau bilang apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata butuh kejelasan lebih, mungkin ia salah dengar. Pendar merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

'Akh sial!' Naruto keceplosan bicara karena terlalu terpesona. yak! Dirinya sudah terlanjur basah, biar dia teruskan saja. "Hinata, Aku-"

"Hinata ... " Suara berat seorang siswa memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto menoleh kesal, ingin tahu siapa yang menginterupsi pernyataan cintanya.

"Eh? Toneri-kun, ada apa?"

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto, siswa bernama Toneri itu melanjutkan. "Ada yang mau aku bicarakan soal klub."

"Ohh, ya sudah biacarakan saja, ada apa?" Hinata tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak bisa di sini, bahan yang ingin kutanyakan ada di ruang klub."

Mendengarnya, Naruto makin geram. Entah kenapa ia merasa, lelaki berkulit pucat itu sengaja mengganggunya.

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Uhm ... Na ... Naruto-kun? Aku duluan ya, lain kali kita bicara lagi." Hinata berojigi, agak kecewa rasanya lelaki itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menunjukan senyuman yang cerah.

Hinata dan Toneri pun melangkah menuju pintu perpustakaan untuk keluar. Tapi langkah keduanya terhenti ketika suara Naruto memanggil dengan nada yang agak berat.

"Hinata ..."

"Uhm? Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan pergi ... " Naruto menatap lurus ke arah gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut, dan seketika Mata Hinata kembali membulat sempurna kala lelaki pirang itu mengatakan, "Kau belum selesai membaca buku ini, bukan?"

'Ini ... ini kan?' Hinata membantin, benarkah yang ia pikirkan? Benarkah maksud Naruto sama seperti ...

Toneri maju ke arah Naruto dan mengambil buku yang ia genggam. "Kemarikan ... Hinata, kalau kau masih mau membacanya, biar pinjam saja. Ayo!" Ujar Toneri sambil memberikan buku itu ke Hinata, yang diterima dengan enggan oleh gadis itu.

Usai mengambil buku itu, Hinata menatap Naruto kembali. Ingin sekali menanyakan maksud lelaki pirang itu menghentikanya tadi, tapi ia terlalu enggan karena ada Toneri. Jika benar yang ia pikirkan, bolehkah Hinata berharap?

"Uhm, A ... ayo Toneri. Naruto-kun kami duluan."

Hinata dan siswa bernama Toneri pun meninggalkannya, Naruto hanya terus memandang punggung mereka sampai benar-benar hilang karena terhalang pintu. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap Hinata menangkap maksud sebenarnya ia melarang gadis itu pergi.

Tapi tetap saja hatinya sakit, melihat Hinata tetap pergi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Langit kembali bewarna kelabu, menurunkan tetesan kristal cair yang disebut hujan. Seperti kata puisi yang selalu terbayang di benak pemuda itu belakangan ini. Jika Hujan di musim semi hanyalah sebuah gerimis. Naruto tersenyum memandang lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Gadis manis yang merona merah kembali menjadi pusat pikirannya.

"Haaah," Naruto memandang sendu loker sepatu yang juga tersimpan payung lipat oranyenya. Hari ini pemuda itu tidak lupa, pemuda itu bukanlah keledai. Butuh satu kali saja ia membuat kesalahan, kecuali jika itu soal matematika tentunya.

Tepukan kasar terasa di bahunya. "Jangan banyak melamun, Naruto! Nantu lokermu bolong kau pandangi begitu, ahahah. Aku duluan ya!" Goda sorang siswa, teman sekelas pemuda itu.

"BERISIK KIBA!" Tapi sayang, yang dimaksud sudah pergi lebih dulu. "ukh!"

Naruto dengan kasar mengambil payungnya dan membanting pintu kecil yang terbuat dari besi itu. Entah kenapa, moodnya benar-benar jelek setelah jam makan siang tadi. Rasanya ingin ia lampiaskan pada siswa bernama Toneri itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan berhenti di depannya untuk sekedar membuka payung. Tapi suara yang manghangatkan hatinya terdengar.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata berlari kecil dari dalam sekolah dan keluar menuju tempat lelaki itu.

"Hinata? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto datar, padahal batin pemuda itu sedang menggebu-gebu karena gadis itu memanggilnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah dengan napas tertatih, karena terlalu lelah habis berlari.

"Haha, kau ini selalu pulang terlambat ya?" Naruto mulai bersikap biasa karena merasa lucu melihat ekspresi lelah Hinata.

"Uhm! Setiap pulang sekolah, aku harus ke ruang klub sebentar, untuk mengunci ruangan." Jawab gadis itu dengan napas yang sudah kembali.

Naruto kembali mendengus mendengar kata klub, pemuda itu jadi ingat denga orang bernama Toneri lagi. "Ohh, lalu Tonerinya di mana? Dia anggota klub Puisi Kuno juga kan?"

Hinata menunduk saat nada bicara Naruto kembali berubah. Entah kenapa, kesal mungkin? "I ... ya. Dia sudah pulang, karena aku ketua, jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab membawa kunci."

Hati Naruto terasa sakit saat mendengar nada menciut dari suara gadis itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan mulut kurang ajarnya. "Begitu? Aku kira kalian selalu bersama-sama. Apa lagi, hobby kalian juga sama! Pasti kau nyaman sekali berada di sampingnya."

" ... "

Hinata tidak menjawab, dilirikan sekilas mata birunya untuk melihat keadan gadis itu. Pemuda itu berharap jika Hinata akan marah dan menyangkal ucapannya. Tapi gadis itu malah hanya tertunduk dalam, Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apapun dari Hinata karena terhalang rambutnya yang tebal. Pemuda itu makin frutasi rasanya.

"Kalau begitu ... aku duluan," ucap Naruto sambil melangkah kedapan lalu membuka payungnya.

"Naruto-kun ... " Sebelum kaki pemuda itu benar-benar menyentuk aspal basah, suara lembut penuh penekanan menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan payung yang bertengger di bahunya Naruto menoleh. Menatap bingung pemilik suara yang memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu pertama kali.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menunjukkan ekspresi kentara sedih yang mebuat hati pemuda di hadapannya tercubit ngilu. Belum lagi jernihnya air yang keluar dari mata bulan itu bak ingin menyaingi air hujan di sana. Dan Naruto masih bungkam.

"Naruto-kun ... jangan pergi!"

Yang dipanggil membelalakan mata.

"Di ... di luar sedang gerimis, aku mohon ... jangan pergi!" Ucap gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya sambil tetap terus terisak.

Naruto mengerti, tentu Naruto mengerti semua itu. Bahkan tanpa babibu lagi, ia hempaskan payung oranyenya asal hingga benda panjang itu lebih dulu terkena rintikan air hujan.

Naruto sedikit berlari dan langsung meraih tubuh mungil di depannya. Menghantarkan rasa hangat nan lega atas perasaannya yang terbalas. Mendekapnya posesif hingga rasanya jika ia kendur sedikit saja, gadis itu akan menghilang.

"Aku juga, Hinata! Aku juga menyukaimu! Sangat, sangat suka!" Ungkap Naruto dalam lekukan leher dan bahu Hinata. "Maafkan aku ..."

Dalam dekapanya Naruto merasa Hinata menggeleng. Lalu gadis itu mendorong lembut dada bidang di depannya, untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu dan menyentuh sebelah pipi bergoresnya.

"Tidak Naruto-kun ... aku yang minta maaf! Di perpustakaan, aku tahu isi hatimu. Ta ... tapi aku yang tidak percaya diri ini, terlalu takut. Takut karena jika yang aku tahu itu salah."

Naruto tersenyum mengangkat tangan kekarnya untuk menyentuk pipi basah Hinata, menghapus lembut air mata yang masih menganak sungai di sana. "Iya, aku mengerti! Maaf ya, membuatmu menangis seperti ini, aku terlewat cemburu pada si Toneri itu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, menerima segala permintaan maaf pemuda yang sudah ia sukai seja pertama kali masuk SMA.

Naruto menatap mata indah di depannya dalam, ingin segera menyalurkan rasa cinta yang menggebu ini dengan menyentuh bibir lembut milik kekasihnya. Menyesap rasa dari bibir yang memabukan itu.

Sementara gadis itu mulanya sedikit terkejut, tapi karena permainan Naruto yang lembut, ia terbawa. Membalas meski hanya sekenanya. Meremas seragam bagian dada Naruto melampiaskan kegugupan.

Decakan liur dari keduanya teredam hujan, hanya suara air berjatuhan itulah yang menjadi satu-satunnya musik romantis untuk mengiringi adegan romantis remaja itu. Beruntung pula mereka karena sekolah sudah sepi dari murid lain, menyisakan para guru yang masih ada di ruanganya.

Merasa pasokan oksigen mereka menipis dua sejoli itu menghentikan tautannya, konyol rasanya jika mereka mati karena kehabisan napas saat sedang berciuman.

Meski terhenti, tak ada jarak berarti yang memisahkan wajah mereka. Dahi Naruto dan Dahi berponi Hinata saling beradu, membagi tatap dengan binar penuh cinta. Senyuman bahkan tak hentinya terukir dari bibir basah keduanya.

"Hinata ... " Panggil Naruto dangan nada serendah mungkin.

"Hmm? " Mata itu menatap penuh tanya.

"Ayo ... kita pulang!"

Hinata memisahkan wajahnya dari Naruto, lalu mengangguk. Dan Naruto heran saat gadis itu terlihat menahan tawa. "Pfftt hahaha ... tapi payungmu, Naruto-kun?" Gadis itu menoleh, dan menunjuk sebuah objek benda di sebrang jalan.

Naruto yang heran mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu dan langsung dibuat terkejut karena payung kesukaannya sedang dalam bahaya. "Kuso! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sana!?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tenang saja, Hinata! Aku akan segera mengambil payung itu untuk kita! Kau tunggu di sini ya?" 'Cuph' ucap Naruto dan langsung menerjang hujan untuk mengambil payungnya, setelah mecium pipi mulus sang kekasih.

"Eh? Ta ... tapi Naruto-kun-" Naruto tidak mendengarnya, pemuda itu sudah keburu keluar mengambil payung itu. Lalui ia hanya tersenyum maklum. "Padahal aku bawa payung ..."

Di tatapnya lembut pemuda yang sedang berusaha menyebrang jalan raya itu. Menyentuh pipi kirinya yang sempat Naruto kecup dan beralih menatap langit musim semi yang sedang mendung.

"Puisi 'Hujan Di Musim Semi" telah membantuku ..." Gadis itu kembali menatap kekasihnya yang sudah sampai di sebrang jalan, pemuda itu melambaikan tangan riang padanya. Hinata balas dengan tersenyum lembut. "Membantu kami berdua."

END

 **A/N : HAPPY NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY... Gak kerasa event kesukaan kita udah masuk tahun ke delapan! Ayooo! Aku tunggu partisipasinya yaa..**

 **Dan maaf untuk nai yang menunggu lama, banyak kendala dalam penulisan. Hehehe :3**

 **SALAM NHL 3**

 **MIND to RnR?**


End file.
